It is sometimes necessary to operate a battery-powered electronic device for a longer period than a typical battery life of the device would allow. One non-limiting example of such a scenario is during testing involving the device. Testing procedures may require more power than what is available from a device's battery. A possible solution is to replace the device's battery with a non-battery power source (e.g., a plug-in power supply). However, many batteries used with electronic devices provide not only power but also one or more information signals (e.g., battery capacity information). Such information may not be available if the battery is replaced with a non-battery power source, and the absence of such information may negatively affect the normal operation of the device.